comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2019-05-03-The Mother Tree: A Night of Thorns
Hank is called by an acquaintance from NYPD, about something strange that he might want to check out. Sgt. Cooper has been going to night school, reading some of Hank's papers and they talked over email and had a drink a few times about sciency stuff. It's good to have a friend in the NYPD anyway. There is a cop car parked by the lake, where Sgt Cooper and his partner Officer Ryan are waiting, both front doors and one back door is open. There is a few lookie loos but the officers direct people to move along, nothing to see here. Hank McCoy is all suited up like a distinguished professor, blue or not. Taking an Uber SUV out here, he comes out, and finds his man. Big hand out for a shake. "Sergeant, thanks for calling. Officer." then greeting his partner. "So what's going on here?" For our America's. Whatever got you out in the city this afternoon you both find yourself near Central park, near buildings, with street vendors offering goods and foods. What's odd though is screaming from above, you see a strange small green person falling from a building but before hitting to go splat their is a white light energy ball surrounding it, and it zooms toward the park. It is followed by a large red figure that roars and isn't human and the same thing happens zooming toward the park. How strange is that? Back to Hank. "Thanks for coming Dr. Mccoy. Look I'm going to be honest, I could call SHIELD but theirs paperwork and it's Friday and I have a paper due on Monday, and I was like this might be up you alley. Weird things and all. Um so we got this." The Officers move and points to the back seat where is a very small green child, with yellow eyes, soft short green hair, it's not wearing clothes seems soaking wet, and wrapped in one of those silver emergency blankets. It's very tense. "So we get a call about an abandoned baby and we show up and find this thing in the lake, and well we checked it out and it looks okay, but I'm not sure what it is, and again we could call SHIELD but you know paperwork." Captain America was at the MET, with a number of school children. There had been an art contest for Elementary students in the Five boroughs. The winners got to go on a tour of MET with Captain America after a meet and greet. The students also had helped him design a brand new hero that he would sketch. He couldn't remember who set up the meet and greet but this was actually one he was enjoying. That was at the end of the tour and people were loading onto buses and leaving with parents. A first grader named Tommy came up and tugged on Cap's pants leg, "Excuse me, Mr. Captain America, that ain't something you usually handle?" Pointing out the girl and the Red monster. Miss America used to be a reporter. And today she's dressed much like she did then: white blouse with a very high neckline, long red pencil skirt, low red heels, and a sweater over that. She's used to listening to police scanners. So she was curious about hearing something, and was just... watching. When she sees this. The woman sees it, and starts walking, quickly. As she goes by the other war veteran, she looks at him, and makes a V sign with her hand. Should be unmistakable to a man of his age. Especially with her throwback outfit. She's going toward the monster, and so should he. Hank McCoy blows right by the officers, and comes up to the child. Nodding as he does so. "Hey you, come here." he rumbles trying to make his voice soft, as he reaches to envelop the child in a blanket. "Green kids I'm used to. I'm glad you called. so what's your name?" The last part very clearly aimed at the child. The officers just watch as Hank takes over. The small child doesn't answer, or look up at Hank, he can pick it up with no resistance, perhaps it is in shock. At the touch it feels like the bark of a house plant, and it looks kinda like an Asia, but Asia's never really been that young. Meanwhile on the other side of the park entrance. The white ball stops sending bright lighting across the sky that even Hank and the officers can see! The figure is a Green woman in her late teens, with long leafy hair, favoring Asia but she's never really been that old. This woman is dressed in animal skins, and has bones and shells hanging from her leafy dreadlock hair. She looks around and speaks in a strange language. Moments later the red ball lands revealing a large T-REx like Dinosaur with red feathers, large claws and sharp teeth. Red lightning streaks across the sky for all to see. The monster roars loudly for all to hear. This causes the people inside the park to panic. The officers reach for their weapons. 'We'll check that out." Cooper looks to his partner. "Guess we going to have paperwork after all." Captain America jogs after the woman flashing the 'V' sign. He catches up next to her, "On your left." He says taking up his shield, "I don't know you. Your from the other, right?" Not too many time displaced girls from his time running around from his WWII. He comes to the a stop at the sight of the green leaf woman and a dinosaur. He watches for a moment, "I'm Captain America. She looks like somebody I know." He shoots to aside to Miss America. Then to the green woman, "Asia?" Miss America nods sharply. "Yes. Joan Dale, Mr. Rogers." When Cap says Asia, she looks up just as sharply. "She's never that old, not even now... I like that girl. I'm afraid of trying to talk to her, in case it's a trap." Hank McCoy holds the child carefully, but firmly, making sure she knows she's not going anywhere. "Now you'd better call SHIELD, officers. I need to get this kid somewhere safe from... that." He'll then start moving, looking for where he should go. The child with Hank continues to be quiet. The Officer starts talking to his radio calling in SHIELD as Hank ordered. The CaveAsia looks at Captain and Miss America curiously, but quickly narrows her eyes and shouts out them in a strange language. The Dinosaur roars again at CaveAsia but she just bops it on the nose with her hand. "Umbantau Non! Non!." she commands before jumping onto the creatures back and riding it. She turns toward the American pair and the beasts roars at them, clearly this isn't the Asia they know. High from the sky two green energy balls fall like lightning from the sky and is absorbed by two trees, which shatters its park. The energy dives into the ground and vanishes. The dinosaur roars again at the pair. "You got any powers?" Captain America asks, "That or you might want to help others take cover " He says solemnly , "It's always a trap." He says as the dinosaur roars. "One problem a time, Asia's can be a dangerous opponent if she gets it in her head but she's no dino. "So lets see if we can take the dino out first." He says as he looks at the creatures weak points beyond it's incredibly small arms. Miss America snickers, shaking her head. "I can do things. I fought in the war, until I was wounded and got sent home. I'll see about clearing the park, and then I'll join you." She turns away from Steve, cupping her hand to her mouth. He can't see her hand changing material and shape inside, but he can hera her voice bellowing out from the improvised horn. "Attention citizens in the park. Get away from the park. Get to shelter. Get home, get to the subway, get away from here now. Do not delay." Hank McCoy looks around, and sees. "Wait... Oh Steve has that, he's good." He then pulls out his phone and calls for assistance, this time from the Avengers. He's hoping that when word that 'An Asia-like girl is in trouble' hits the Stark-verse. Thanks to the quick thinking of Captain America and the talents of Miss America and the Officers, the civilian population are quickly moving to exit the park. Yay lives saved! Meanwhile the Dino takes a chomp toward Captain America, apparently CaveAsia isn't playing around. It will follow the chomp with a tail swipe, as CaveAsia gives orders in her strange language. Hank puts a call into the Avengers..and they are being located. Captain America raises his shield up so the beast bites into that instead of his shield. "Low Bridge!" He calls out to Miss America as he drops to the ground before pushing up. He brings the shield around to upper cut 'Denver.' He calls out to Miss America, "Kinda the same here. Though that's a handy ability." He looks back to Cave Asia, "I'm sure we can talk reasonable about this." Miss America gets the warning. As she's watching to make sure that people are leaving, the former Miss Cosmos turns her body into a sturdy metal. The tail swipe does smack her, but she goes flying like a chess piece, and lands with a klang! on the other side of steve. Then brushing her hair. "I have tricks. That's not Asia. I feel bad trying to kill a dinosaur, but I don't think we have a choice." Hank McCoy is glad to hear a Random Avenger #3 reply to his call, and aid is coming quickly. He looks the baby Asia-like girl in the eyes, and nods "You'll be safe. Just relax, and I'll check on you once we make sure everyone else is safe, too." Then with a peck on the forehead, he hands the baby to Random Avenger #3, and turns to run toward the action. "Steve, status?" Lets call it Baby Asia is safe with a Grim. As Hank runs to see CaveAsia and her Dino fight the Americas. Seriously the coolest thing I've seen tonight is Captain America upper cut a Dinosaur which works it seems it's snout upward, and well that angers him. Luckily the clang of knocking Miss American hurts his little pride. The Dino leaps after Captain America, while CaveAsia jumps off the dino and moves to attack Miss America, she has sharp claws out swiping on her own. "Ma'am, not completely sure she's not Asia. Just not the Asia we know." Captain America drops to the ground and goes tumbling forward as the beast goes to pounce him. Then Cap springs up behind the beast before grabbing the back of the leg and pull himself up on top of the dino. "Well let's see if I can knock him out." Then tried to apply his shield to back of dinos head repeatedly. ' Miss America goes back into metal form. Moving slowly, her heels really digging into the ground with each step. So she can use her claws, that Asia, but all she'll do is mess up those clothes a bit. "Stop," she says, her voice tinny from her shift. "Why are you attacking me? I've done nothing to you. I've been nothing but kind to Asia." Hank McCoy Gets his report from Steve in the form of seeing the action. For his part, he'll run up behind the dinosaur, and do his best impression of Fred Flintstone: running right up his back, climbing on, and trying to get up to its neck. The Dino gets one good swipe at Captain America before he starts climbing the creatures back, followed by Hank who joins in the fray. The Dino tries to buck the two off but they seem to hold on. THe beast does the only thing he knows to do is tries to ram the nuscience on his back into the tree line! Cave Asia takes a few swipes at the Metal Miss American and then realizes that's no use so she flips back in a defensive pose, yelling at the woman in her strange cave language. It's clear that she doesn't understand her any better than Miss American understands CaveAsia's words. Oh remember those green lights? The ground shakes and up from the dirt like from a horror film are four plant humanoids, six feet in height, they brush themselves off of the dirt and look around before heading toward CaveAsia and Miss America. CaveAsia jumps behind Miss American and points and says in clear english. 'THORNS! THORNS! THORNS!" in a pretty desperate tone. "Hey Hank. Sorry I didn't report. Fighting a dinosaur kinda distracting." He looks at the tree line coming up. "Trees." The Star Spangled Avenger says then he says looking for some where to bail off. Then decides that just making a jump for it was the right decision. He hits the ground with an umph before rolling to the side and bring the shield up. He looks like he's tiring just a bit. At the holler Thorns his attention is split, "This isn't getting any better." He doesn't give any orders to Joan as he figured out she's a capable with her tricks. Miss America sighs, quite disappointed that this Asia is so hostile. She's going to try to talk again, but then the disruption happens. Seeing that "Asia" is panicked, she reacts by putting herself between ASia and the monsters. "Stay back, I've got this." and she starts walking towar the closest one, each step thumping into the ground. "Get back, leave her alone." Joan isn't DOING much, but just being a lump of steel is itself valuable. Hank McCoy is surprised to see STeve had the same idea he had. "Hey," he grunts, struggling to climb harder. " I can take a tree hit, no shame in letting go." he teases, and well, that's what Cap did. For his part, Beast is going to take the hit, before trying to get all the way up onto the beast's head. Again, think Fred Flintstone. Hank hangs on as the tree limbs bash into him, but our friend in BLue can handle it. He manages to climb on top of the creatures head..ala Fred Flinstone after the Dino makes it through the next clearing. Two Thorns take their attention to the Metal Joan, and they just start attacking. They swing their fists and knock into her solid frame denting it, surprisingly, they back a wallop for being tree creatures. Two others go for Cave Asia and she tries to defend but slips up as one grabs hr and the other stabs her in the chest with a long fingered claw. She starts glowing and the creature drains her of her essence reducing her in age and strength until she loses one year..five years..ten years..until she is reduced to ash and memory. The process is fast, the Cave Asia didn't even give a chance to scream. Miss America lets out heavy, reverberating grunts when her body gets dented. She starts swinging back, her lumbering arms trying to do some denting and chopping in return. Joan can't move fast enough when Asia's attacked, she turns, and starts to reach, but it's too late. "Oh no..." When Captain America throws his mighty shield... you get the idea. Captain America throws his shield as hard as he can at the one that destroyed Cave Asia. Miss America was holding her own. He lets out a whistle, "Hey Wicked Forest, I don't know where you come from and don't care. There's a way to do things around here and that's not it." Hank McCoy grabs onto the ridges of the features head with his feet once he's on top, using a grip as good as hands. "Alright big boy, settle down," he grunts. Now patting his head. with a hand, getting down on all fours, patting right behind... well does it have ears? probably not. Miss America's punches are met with force. She knocks one of the Thorns down with the loud crunch of it's ribs..do they have ribs? Whatever the rib like area for a Plant creature is she totally crushed it. THe other tries to jump on her! The CaveAsia Killer is introduced to Captain America's shield hard which knock it forward to it's knees. The other beside it moves to defend the Killer. He growls but doesn't speak, well it makes a sound it's mouth slit doesn't really open. It seems pretty agressive to Captain America no mistake. Hank is holding onto the Dino and patting it's head. The creature is clearly confused especially without CaveAsia's influence over him. It does however enjoy the pats and it starts calming down. Ride 'em Cowboy! Fun thing about throwing your shield at a plant creature covered in bark, the shield bounced back. The shield goes directly to Steve's hand, "Joan you alright? How about you Hank?" He doesn't realize Hank just applied to be Devil Dinosaur's new Moon boy. He brings his shield up between him and the tree creature, "Alright, If you don't stop. I'm going to to take out my passive aggression on you for not liking turnips." Miss America had been holding back without realizing it, since the CaveAsia reminded her so much of Asia-Asia. She changes shape again. Instead of a sturdy metal, her clothes vanish, and her whole body goes into a form like shimmering mercury. She's moving more quickly now. Again punching, chopping at any of the 'thorns' within reach, as she calls out, her voice reverberating harder, with an 'aura' almost. "I'll live." she replies, dead calm in tone. Hank McCoy continues to rid the dino, hoping that the dino will, well, be neutralized as long as he's riding, at least until SHIELD gets here. "Please let SHIELD be getting here." he murmurs. Miss America does her damage to the Thorns near her, they start to attack back but the CaveAsia Killer commands them in their language, they retreat to his side. The Thorns look at Captain America and stay defensive but they stop their offensive. The CaveAsia Killing Thorn speaks to Captain America. "Our job is done for now, we have the glory for the Mother Tree. We shall leave," The dino starts to slow down, before laying down in the clearing and falls asleep, giving Hank a chance to get off the monster. It will probably be hungry when it wakes. "I think my friend here has something to say about that. What was that all about, who is the mother tree? Who was that woman? Who are you besides Thorns?" He looks over at Hank as he yells about SHIELD. "Do you really want ot give SHIELD a dinosaur?" Miss America walks right up to the Killer Thorn, and takes a swing at him. "You will pay for your crime." She punches again, her hand turning into a deadly spike, attempting to stab. "I will hunt you down." Grandma Joan is angry. Hank McCoy climbs off, and dusts himself off. He didn't see everything that happened, but he saw enough. PAtting the sleeping dino one more time, he walks over to the others. Hands up, ready for a brawl. The brawl does not happen though. The Thorns have what they wanted. The Killer Thorn only answers Captain America. "She was compatible, we are children of the Mother Tree." and he doesn't answer what the Mother Tree is. Miss America comes in for the attack, the killer lokos and smiles, and the four vanish into energy as easily as they appear they vanish, leaving the three and a sleeping dinosaur. The last thing Grandma Joan heres in echo. "We shall see." Captain America frowns as this goes down, "I have a feeling we're dealing with the Immortus of Asia's or Asia across multiple realities." He shivers, "or maybe she she's not homo superior." He says suggesting that Asia may be her own race. He looks at Hank. "Either way we need to make sure Asia's guardian knows what's going on." Miss America takes another swing, and falls to her knees. Sniffing, her body shifts back to normal, clothes a little torn from everything, and she sighs. Hands on hedr knees. "Poor thing. We have to stop them." Hank McCoy folds his arms, considering all of this. He lets out a grunt, looking to the Americas and talking about Asia, and feels slightly European. "She's a special case. I found another one. Well, the police did, and they called me. Grim took her back to the Avengers. Stark will know everything I do." SHIELD arrives in time to handle the clean up and the Dinosaur. They assure them that they'll deliver it to the Savage Land, whether or not that do that is up to how much you trust SHIELD. Grim hands The Baby Asia to Hank, figuring that one might be safe at Xavier's and Hank who already has complete scans on Asia might be able to run tests on this Asia. The baby Asia is fast asleep, and adorable, a trait that all Asia's seem. Stark is not here, but he will be notified. And the real Asia Greenleaf Stark is in her room back at the Avengers Mansion, so the thought of putting two Asias together might not be good.